Stuffed animals such as bears, dogs or other creatures are popular as toys and are particularly popular at entertainment centers such as carnivals or theme parks. However, carrying such toys around can be somewhat of a nuisance. Typically the carrying of such a toy restricts the freedom of the person to engage in other activities. It is therefore desirable to provide a means of enabling a person to carry the toy without restricting the use of the persons hands to the point of interfering with entertainment activities.
Animal heads have heretofore been provided with a variety of shapes and construction features. U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,730 to Cohen et al. teaches an animal head for attachment to fur scarfs and similar articles. It features a spring loaded, clamping jaws which may be used to secure the scarf to a wearer's clothing or to itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,918 teaches a novelty cap which is decorated to provide the appearance of an animal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,292 to Hills teaches an animal design in which a human operator may manipulate the jaws to simulate talking. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,687 to Munro teaches a stuffed figure formed from a helical coil. The mouth does not appear to be hollow.